


History

by Marsalias



Series: Dannymay 2019 [10]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Lost Time, Oneshot, Short, crossposted on ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: Clockwork came home from a meeting with the Observants to find a small ghost collapsed face-first on one of the couches in his library, a sheaf of crumpled papers clenched in an outflung hand. He had known he would find this, however, and while concerned, wasn't particularly worried.
Series: Dannymay 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757458
Comments: 13
Kudos: 293





	History

Clockwork came home from a meeting with the Observants to find a small ghost collapsed face-first on one of the couches in his library, a sheaf of crumpled papers clenched in an outflung hand. He had known he would find this, however, and while concerned, wasn't particularly worried.

"Hello, Daniel," he said, calmly. "What's wrong?"

"It's not fair!" the little ghost, Daniel, exploded. "I already know this! I was there! Nero didn't burn down Rome, it was Vlad. And then- And _then_ Ember shows up and burns half my packet so I don't even know what to do anymore, and Sam and Tuck have different topics, and when I tried to do what I had, Technus crashed my computer and I lost all my work! I've been to Rome! I speak Latin! I know what it's like!"

Clockwork rubbed a small circle into Daniel's back. "You realize there was more than one fire in Rome. The one that occurred in Nero's reign is merely the best remembered."

Daniel's scream was muffled by the couch cushions. It crossed Clockwork's mind that this sort of behavior was fairly common among teenagers, although there weren't many other teenagers who could accurately call themselves baby eldritch abominations. Luckily, Clockwork was an _adult_ eldritch abomination.

"Would you like some help?" asked Clockwork, still perfectly calm.

"I won't be cheating?" asked Danny, voice hollow.

"Asking for help isn't cheating."

"... I would like some help."


End file.
